


All they needed to be happy

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: What if instead of having Jackson asking Otis for help to get Maeve the story had gone in a different way?Story set in an alternative universe (AU) that diverges from the show after the events of S01E03.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	All they needed to be happy

After one clinic session Maeve and Otis were talking when he decided to ask something.

“So, how are going things with Jackson?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I have not seen the 2 of you together for a while.”

“After what happened with the abortion and so on, I’m not in the mood for more Jackson.”

“Oh! Didn’t think about that, sorry for asking.”

“It’s ok, don’t worry.” She said with a small smile.

* * *

Maeve was in the old bathrooms when someone entered in them. She was really surprised when she realised that the person was none other than Ruby Matthews.

“Hello… Maeve.” Ruby said with apparent difficulty.

“What? No Cock Biter today?”

“I need your help.”

“Why should I even help you? You are a bitch.”

“I know, but I really need help in something.”

“Why me?”

“Because there is only 2 people in this school that can help me in this, and I don’t think the other would do it.”

“If that’s the case I think that no one will help you.”

“I can pay.” She had taken out some money from her purse.

Maeve considered her possibilities. She could tell Ruby to fuck off, she deserved it, or she could listen her and maybe end up earning some money. “Speak then.”

As Ruby had finished explaining her problem started to ponder what to do. What was the worst that could happen anyway if she helped Ruby? If she had tried without her help, she would have probably achieved her goal anyway, it’s not that she had ever seen any boy turn Ruby away.

“Look Maeve, I understand what I’m asking about, but I can pay whatever you want.”

“You understand that this is not going to be cheap, right?”

“I don’t care. Would you help me?”

She sighed while hoping that this was not going to end up blowing on her face. “I will help you as much as I can, but if it doesn’t work it’s on you.”

“Perfect. Thanks.”

“Meet me here tomorrow at lunch break. I will give you more information.”

“I will be here.”

“And not a single word to anyone.”

“Of course.”

Maeve went away hoping that she was not going to regret this.

* * *

Later that day, after a clinic session Otis and Maeve were in an empty classroom.

“So, what do you like on a girl Otis?”

“Why do you ask?

“Curiosity.” She shrugged.

“I don’t know. My experience in that regard is non-existent, I mean, I have never had a girlfriend.”

“Have you liked someone?”

“I did.”

“What made you interested in her?”

“That she was so herself, that she didn’t care about what other people say about herself, that she was so strong, among other things.”

“And looks?”

“I don’t really care, as long as she is able to accept me for who I am, looks are insignificant to me.”

“That’s not the usual, but good for you Otis.”

“Thanks.”

They kept talking about a myriad of topics.

After their conversation Maeve thought that there was no reason why Otis couldn’t like Ruby back. She was a bitch sure, but she was very herself, probably too much sometimes. And sure, he had said that looks didn’t matter to him, but Ruby was the most desired girl in Moordale, so her looks were a nice bonus after all.

* * *

It was the next day, lunch break time.

“Here is the money.”

“Thanks.”

“What do you have for me Maeve?”

“I have talked with him and I don’t see any reason to think he can’t like you.”

“That’s good. What should I do next?”

“Take interest in the things he likes.”

“Can’t I just ask him to shag?”

“You can, but I don’t think that technique would work with him.”

“It has never failed me before.”

“You can take the risk I guess.”

“Why does he have to be so weird?”

Maeve snorted. “I have asked that to myself so many times. But if he was as any other boy in school, you probably wouldn’t have been interested in him.”

“I guess. What does he like then?”

Maeve started to tell her about all Otis hobbies and tastes for music, movies and so on.

“I hope this works quickly. If I have to pretend that I like many of those things for too long, I don’t know if I will be able to take it.” Ruby said after Maeve finished.

* * *

During the following weeks Maeve had seen all the attempts Ruby had done to try to court Otis. All had failed miserably. The 2 girls were stunned by Otis’ reaction. Sure, there was no boy who didn’t like Ruby, right?

And while at first those attempts had been quite funny to see for Maeve, seeing Ruby failing was something she always enjoyed very much, after a while she had started to worry that Ruby was going to achieve her goal. Just seeing the Ruby flirting with Otis was starting to cause a powerful mix of emotions inside her, imaging them together almost made those emotions erupt.

* * *

“So, how are going things with Ruby?” Maeve asked to Otis after the end of another clinic session.

“Why do you ask?”

“She seems to be your shadow, always being around you.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what has gotten into her.”

“She seems interested in you.”

“Eric said me the same. But it doesn’t make much of a sense. Why me among all the guys in Moordale?”

“Why not?”

“She could be with a guy like Jackson, no need for her to settle for someone like me.”

“No girl would settle by being with you. You are not worse than Jackson. In fact, I would say that you are really amazing in your own way.”

“I appreciate that Maeve.”

“Are you going to give her an opportunity then? To Ruby I mean.”

“Do you think I should?”

“Do whatever you think it’s the best for you.”

“I will do that.”

* * *

“What do I have to do now Maeve? I have tried everything, nothing is working.”

“I really don’t know Ruby. You have pretty much used every idea I could come up with.”

“I thought that by the time the ball arrive we would have been together for a while. But the ball is tomorrow, and he is still ignoring me.”

“That’s it! The ball! Ask him to go with you there. Which boy would resist to go there with you?”

“That’s a good idea. Of course, he is going to want to go with me there.”

* * *

The next time Ruby found Otis he was in front of his locker talking with Maeve.

“Hello Otis.”

“Ruby.”

“Cock Biter.”

“Ruby.”

Ruby faced Otis again. “I was thinking, would you like to come to the ball tomorrow with me?”

Maeve could already see Otis in his cute outfit dancing slowly with a Ruby that was all over him. Which boy could resist that?

“I’m sorry Ruby, but I don’t.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if I happen to go to the ball I want to go with another girl.”

Maeve and Ruby were left speechless after Otis’ revelation.

After a few seconds Ruby had regained her ability to speak. “You don’t like me Otis?”

“I don’t.”

“Why? I don’t understand.”

“You can't choose who you're attracted to.”

Ruby snapped and faced Maeve. “Fucking slag, I wasted a lot of money and time with you and your stupid advice.” Maeve started to realise that this was worse than the worst scenario he could foresee the moment she accepted the job.

“What do you mean?” A confused Otis asked.

“I have tried to do or be interested in each and everything that Cock Biter told me you liked.”

“Explain.”

“I have been paying her to tell me things you like, so you could get interested in me.”

“Oh! That makes sense. It always felt strange that you were interested in the same music, movies and games I like.”

“But I tried to like those things, for you.”

“That’s the thing Ruby, you tried to check all the items in a checklist that Maeve gave you, you never really were interested or cared about them.”

“What should I do then?”

“There is nothing you can do Ruby; you can’t engineer a relationship.”

“Fucking Cock Biter, I should have never trusted you.” She yelled before leaving.

Ruby had moved away from the two of them when Otis called for her.

“Ruby!”

“What?” She sounded somewhat hopeful.

“I would never be with someone as mean as you. The fact that you are calling Maeve shit like Cock Biter or slag is enough for me not to be with you even if you were the last girl on Earth. You should feel ashamed of yourself.” Otis said before flipping the bird to an again speechless Ruby, who turned around to leave the place.

As soon as Ruby had left Otis faced his attention to a completely mortified Maeve.

“Something to say Maeve?”

“I’m sorry. Really sorry. If you don’t want to speak with me ever again, I would understand.” She had finally managed to look at him directly at the eyes. He could see the embarrassment and fear in her eyes.

“What have you done Maeve?”

“Ruby came to me and asked advice to get you. So, I gave her all the information I could about you.”

“And why did you do it? You and Ruby are not exactly friends.”

“Money.”

“Just money?”

“Yes.” She could barely look at his eyes.

“You are forgiven then.”

“What? After what I did? Just like that?” Asked a surprised Maeve.

“Just like that. I would have been angrier if you just wanted to mess with me, but if it was just money, it’s ok, especially if you took money from someone as shitty as Ruby.” He offered her a big smile.

“Are you sure Otis?”

“I am. I would have preferred that you had come to come to talk with me, but I can deal with that.”

“Thank you so much Otis. I don’t know what I would have done if you had wanted to stop being my friend.”

“You are not going to be lucky enough for that, I’m sorry.” He smirked.

“Dickhead.” She murmured with her own smile.

“And Maeve if money is an issue you can take all the money from the clinic. I never did it for the money, I just wanted to know you. Your friendship is a better payment than anything else I could have ever asked for.”

“Thank you so much Otis. I also really appreciate your friendship.”

“However, I realised that you know a lot about me, but not this one thing, not my deepest secret. And since we are being honest with the other, maybe you should know. It involves you.”

“What? Don’t tell me Jackson has paid you to get advice to court me.” She finished with a chuckle.

“Not that. But it also involves a guy being interested in you.”

He couldn’t be saying what he was saying, right? She was just a girl in a caravan, how someone like him could be even remotely interested in her, she thought. “What do you mean?”

“I like you Maeve.”

“I was the girl you talked about a while ago when I asked what you like in a girl?”

“Yes. I have liked you for a while.”

“Why have you not told me about that?”

“I couldn’t find any reason to think you would like me. I can’t imagine why someone as you would settle for someone like me.”

“Not this again Otis. I have already told you; you are an amazing in your own right.”

“Thanks.”

She put her hands around his neck. “I also like you.”

She leant to kiss him.

The kiss was more than any of the 2 could have ever expected.

“Really? Do you like me?” He could barely contain a smile from spreading all over his face.

“I do.”

“That’s surprising.”

“I didn’t expect that either to be honest. But I like you Otis, you are the most special person I have ever known. You have always been with me when I needed someone. And you are interesting, fun, nice, caring, you are more than everything I have ever asked for. And that you are good looking is a nice bonus.” She finished with a smirk.

“Well, I guess that it’s the best moment to make this question. Will you go at the ball with me?”

“No.”

“Oh, ok.” He said visibly deflated.

“What I meant is that I don’t want to go to the ball, but I want to hang out with you. If that’s ok for you.”

Otis had recovered all the happiness. “Of course. We can hang out when and where you want. I just want to be with you.”

“Good, I also want that. I have to meet with Aimee this afternoon, but we can go at mine tomorrow after the school is over and just hang out there, the 2 of us alone.”

“I would love that.”

“We have a plan then.”

She leant to kiss him again.

“I have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow Otis.”

“Of course, see you tomorrow Maeve.”

Maeve couldn’t believe how the situation had turned around. What she had feared was going to be the end of her friendship with Otis had turned into a mutual confession. That Otis liked her was the biggest and best surprise she had received in her life, but she couldn’t be happier. She just couldn’t wait to break the news to Aimee.

Telling that Otis was euphoric was not even close to what he was actually feeling. Maeve Wiley liked him! If it wasn’t because the kisses with her felt very much real, he would have thought that he was in the middle of a dream. It was the first time he had found himself in that situation, but he was determined to do everything he could to make this new relationship with Maeve work.

* * *

The day after. She saw him getting closer, she couldn’t avoid but to smile.

“Hey.” She greeted him.

“Hey.”

“How are you?”

“More than fine. You?”

“I’m more than fine too.”

“Any specific reason for that?”

“I would say that the same of you.”

They saw decorations from the ball being moved in front of them.

“This ball looks so stupid. I don’t understand why people wants to go.” She said.

“Not a big fan either.”

“But you asked me to go.”

“I didn’t really care about the ball; it was just an excuse. I just wanted to hang out with you.”

“I’m also really looking forward to this afternoon. We will have a lot of fun.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Anyway, your 8:30 awaits.”

“Thanks. See you later.”

She could see the indecision in his eyes. He looked really cute with how flustered he was.

“Otis. If you want to kiss me, I’m fine with that. I want to kiss you.”

“I guessed so, but I didn’t want to do something you were not comfortable with.”

“I’m more than comfortable with kissing you.” She added with a smirk.

He leant to kiss her with a more passionate kiss than she anticipated, not that she minded though.

As they separated.

“Otis.”

“What?”

“You should remove that silly smile from your face. It doesn’t look professional.”

“Only after you remove yours.”

“Away with you, dickhead. Your appointment is waiting.” She said with her own silly smile.

* * *

The end of the day had arrived and as agreed they met in the bike rakes. Otis had not arrived by bike that day since he got a lift from Jean. He wanted to walk with Maeve back to her place so they could talk along the path.

“Ready to go?” Asked an enthusiastic Maeve.

“Yeah. But before going I want to do something.” Answered Otis.

He pulled her for another kiss.

As the kiss finished.

“You are learning. Good job dickhead.” She mocked.

“I get it, you are mean.”

“I recommend you not to test the limits of my wrath.” Maeve said while pointing a finger at him.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said while putting a surrender gesture.

During their walk they talked about a bunch of subjects. And before they could even realise, they had arrived at the caravan.

Maeve opened the door and went in, waiting for Otis to follow her. But as he didn’t, she turned around only to see him at the bottom of the steps.

“What are you waiting to come in?” She asked while tilting her head not understanding what Otis was waiting for.

“Oh! I didn’t know you are letting me in today, what a surprise!”

She snorted. “Maybe I shouldn’t, dick stain.”

“I’m afraid of that hatchet of yours.”

“If you don’t enter right now, you are going to get a taste of it.”

He jumped the steps and closed the door behind him. “Am I safe now?”

“For the moment, don’t give me any reason to think otherwise.” She said with a big smile before kissing him.

“So, what do you want to do Otis?”

“I have not thought of anything.”

“Do you want to watch a film?”

“We can do that.”

“Any preference?”

“Whatever you like.”

“Ok. I’m going to put something more comfortable first. You can sit on the sofa.”

“Ok.”

“And Otis, if you want to check while I’m changing, you are welcome.” She winked at him.

“Oh!” His cheeks turned bright red.

She couldn’t avoid a small laugh at his reaction.

“And done.” She announced as she came back to the living room to an Otis whose cheeks had returned to a normal colour. However, as she sat next to him, she could feel that he was somewhat unsettled.

“Otis, are you ok?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because you look so nervous.”

He sighed. “I am.”

“Why?”

“Because I have never been in a situation like this one. And I’m afraid of messing up making you think that I’m not worth it. I really like you Maeve, I want this to go well.”

She opened her arms. “Come here.”

As he entered her arms, she embraced him. He returned the hug.

“Otis, listen to me. It’s ok to be nervous, I am nervous too, I have never done this before either. But don’t worry too much about this, ok? We will learn together. And no matter what, you will always be worth it, ok?” She moved to be able to look at his eyes, hoping that he had understood her. By the smile that was on his face and the happiness she could see in his eyes she knew that he had got her message.

“You are a gem Maeve.”

He leant to kiss her, only to end up in a quite intense snogging session.

“Do you want to see that movie we talked about?” Said Maeve after recovering her breath.

“Yes.” Murmured an Otis who felt that if they kept that rhythm, he would end up needing his inhaler.

She put the first movie she found. She didn’t really care about what movie they were watching, she just wanted to be with him, and she felt that it was the same for him.

As the movie started, she cuddled into him. She was really enjoying the moment, it was pretty much everything she had always asked for, someone that was there for her, a person that cared about her, someone that liked her for who she was and who didn’t care about her past. She was marvelled that someone as understanding as Otis had actually fallen for her; she had never considered herself worth it of something like what Otis was offering, but she was incredibly happy that they had worked out a way to be together.

Meanwhile was still grasping at the idea that someone as brilliant as Maeve liked someone like him. He had always expected to be the guy in the corner, but Maeve had completely shattered that vision of himself. First, by opening the clinic, with that she had brought to life parts of him that he didn’t even know were there. And second by actually liking him. She accepted him for who he was, with all his good and bad bits, and for someone as insecure of himself as Otis that meant everything.

“Otis, stop looking at me, you are going to miss the story.” She said fully aware that the 2 had spent more time looking at the other than actually watching the movie.

“I don’t really care about the movie.”

“Something more interesting in your yes?”

“Just the most brilliant, amazing and beautiful girl I have ever seen.” She beamed at him.

“I had never thought I would say something like this, but I like how sweet you are Otis.” She whispered while caressing his cheek.

“If that’s the case I will make sure to say that and more as often as possible.”

“You are so different to everyone I have ever known.” She said tenderly.

“I hope that’s good.”

“It’s really good Otis. You are the most special person I have ever met. No one has ever made me feel as happy as you do.”

“You deserve all that happiness Maeve; you are the best.” His capacity to make her smile seemed endless.

She straddled him, she just wanted to snog him silly. And she was going to do her best to achieve that.

By that point, the movie was just background noise.

After making out for a while.

“Do you want to do something else Otis? We have not watched the movie. I think we have spent pretty much all our time just snogging.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Dickhead. We can keep doing that later. But I would like to do something else.”

“Any idea?”

“Not really.”

“Because we have not gone to the ball it doesn’t mean we can’t dance.”

“I didn’t take you for a dancer.”

“Oh, I’m not. But I still would like to dance with you.”

“Show me your moves then.” She said as she got up and offered him her hand.

She just put some of the music she had, not very loud though, Jonathan didn’t like it.

As she saw him dance, if what he was doing could be called dancing that’s it, she couldn’t stop smiling and laughing while dancing with him.

Having him trying to do moves like the robot was one of the cutest yet funniest things she had ever seen.

By the time they had finished the first set of songs that Maeve had prepared, she was sure she had never laughed so much in her life.

She put her arms around his neck while he embraced her around her waist.

“I have had so much fun Otis. I want to repeat this.”

“I have enjoyed dancing with you too. And there is something more I want to do.”

“What?”

“I want to dance with this music.” He said before taking out his phone to put some slow music. “Would you give me this dance Maeve Wiley?”

“I’m all yours Otis Milburn.” Her smile was once again all over her face.

And if they had enjoyed dancing before, now, holding each other close, they couldn’t be happier. They couldn’t stop being thankful for finding the other.

As the music faded out, they decided to rest a bit while sitting on the sofa again. It took them literally seconds to start snogging again.

They ended up with their foreheads one against the other, both wearing their biggest smile. They kept like that until Otis decided to separate before speaking.

“As I told you Maeve, I have never had a girlfriend.”

“That’s not a problem for me Otis. I would gladly be your first if you take me.”

“I would love that. What I have not told you is that I’m a virgin.”

“I would be your first on that one too, if you like.”

“I would love that too. Though I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“It’s ok Otis, whenever you feel ready, there is no need to rush it.”

“Don’t get me wrong Maeve, you are more than everything I could have ever asked for. It’s just that yesterday when we kissed it was my first kiss, I am not sure I can take so many steps so quickly.”

“Your first kiss? Really? I would have never said that by how you were kissing me.”

“I really like you, so I just tried to focus on you.”

“It worked.” She smirked.

“And there is another reason why I don’t feel ready yet, and it’s something I have to thank you for.”

“What about?”

“I had never been able to masturbate before yesterday.”

“Why?”

“I had always panicked when I tried. Things that happened with my dad and the way he treated and left my mum and me always came to my mind when I tried.”

“But how could us kissing help you with that?”

“I’m not sure, but by time I arrived home I had a boner. But it felt different than it had ever felt. And when I tried to masturbate, I thought in our kisses. No panic, no bad feelings, just remembering the warmth of your lips was more than enough for being able to finish.”

“I would have never expected that”

“I guess that I could say that your lips made me come, sort of.” He said remembering the words Maeve used to convince him to open the clinic.

She straddled him once again, and with a smile said. “If that’s the case I better give you many more memories, you know, just in case you need them for future wanks.”

“I would love to have as many of those memories as possible.” He said with a grin.

And between snogging sessions, conversations, some Scabby Queen, and a bit more of dancing they spent their time until it was dinner time.

Since they didn’t want to spend time making the dinner, they decided to ask for a couple of pizzas.

And after the dinner they kept the same routine as before it.

It was getting late and Otis knew he was going to go back home even if he wished not to leave her side ever again.

“I should be going Maeve, it’s late.”

By the face she made it was obvious she didn’t want him to go away. “You can sleep here, if you want.” She said hopeful that he would stay with her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be an annoyance.”

“You will never be an annoyance to me Otis. I would love that you stay here tonight. I don’t want to sound too clingy or anything, but I want to spend as much time as possible with you.”

“I would like the same. I’m staying then.”

“Should we go to sleep then? I’m starting to feel a little bit sleepy.”

“Same here.”

“Let’s go to bed then.”

After they had made themselves ready to go sleep, they were laying on Maeve’s bed, facing each other.

“Thank you for everything Maeve, I have never had as much fun as I have had today.”

“It’s the same for me, so thank you too.”

He started to caress her cheek making them smile. “I really like you Maeve, and I would do anything to prove that.”

“Just be yourself Otis, that’s more than enough for me.”

“I will try my best.” He whispered before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night Otis.”

“Good night Maeve.”

It didn’t take them long to fall asleep, and they were more than fine with it since they knew that when they were going to wake up the next day, the other was going to be still there, and that’s all they needed to be happy.


End file.
